


The Stake Out

by Jacqueline_64



Series: DISCUSSIONS IN A TAN LTD [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Conversations the partners have when not using the Torino eventually always center around one topic: the sorry state of Hutch’s LTD.





	The Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> Could it be that my S&H muse has returned for the first time in 15 years? First story that popped up out of nowhere since 2004. I'm still rusty, but hopeful the muse may give me more, soon.

# DISCUSSIONS IN A TAN LTD

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

Jacqueline©2019-09-20

## The Stake Out

“Well, there’s Goodwin….. right on time. Let’s see how long his visit will last, huh?”

“Did ya get a good look at the guy behind the wheel?”

“Why, someone we know?”

“Dunno. Got a feelin’ I’ve seen ‘em somewhere before …. Just can’t put my finger on the when or where yet….”

“You’ve got some time to figure it out while we wait for Goodwin to come out. Why don’t you have some coffee….. might jog your memory.”

“There’s nothing left.”

“Sure there is. There’s another full thermos in the back seat.”

“Christ, why don’t ya just keep it up front, like normal people do? Now I gotta climb back into that junkyard you call a backseat to find it!”

“Why don’t you just get out like normal people and get to the backseat using the back door? That’s what it’s there for, you know!”

“Apparently you haven’t used the back door of your heap for a while or you’d know the thing is stuck!”

“It is not! And even if it were, there’s another back door behind me, genius!”

“They’re both stuck! Don’t tell me you don’t know that?”

“Oh, come on, they’re not stuck. How can both doors be stuck? That’s crazy.”

“Well, then YOU try and open them! I’m right, ya know, **you’ll** see.”

“For crying out loud. If you don’t want to get the thermos just say so. You don’t have to go through a song and dance just to have me get it for you. Man!”

“So, how’re ya doin’ back there? Manage to open it yet?”

“&((###****!!!!”

“What’s that? I can’t hear ya!”

“Starsky, what the fuck did you do to the back doors? They worked perfectly fine last time I used them!”

“The back doors to your heap would probably work if they were attached to an actual car! I got nothing to do with them not functioning. I told ya we’d be way more comfortable in the Torino.”

“Yeah, right, and stand out like a boil on a homecoming queen. Why doesn’t this damned door open!”

“Hey, Hutch, get back here. Goodwin is leavin’ …… Hey, take a look, that’s Kelley who was drivin’ the car. He is with him. When did he get out? They look like they’re packin’ heat, got their gloves on.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to do a hit in broad daylight, would they?”

“Never underestimate the basic stupidity of the criminal mind, Starsk…Here we go….”

“Well, hurry, they’re gonna turn the corner…. Get goin’!”

“Dammit, not now, come on!!!!”

“What’s takin’ ya so long? Get this thing in gear …. We’re gonna lose ‘em!!!”

“It won’t start. Damn, why won’t it start? I just had the spark plugs replaced!”

“They’re gone, we lost them….. New spark plugs don’t work in a deceased car. I told ya we shoulda taken the Torino …. “.


End file.
